With continuous advancement of the wireless network technologies, various external wireless network accessing devices (e.g., wireless network card) which can impart a wireless network accessing function to an intelligent terminal have appeared. Taking an intelligent terminal (e.g., a tablet computer, an MIFI or the like) comprising a Mini-PCIe interface and supporting the LTE or 3G network accessing function as an example, the wireless network accessing device and the intelligent terminal each adopt a standard Mini-PCIe interface. The Mini-PCIe interface is a 52-pin interface which provides signal transmission channels necessary for an SIM card, so the SIM card can be disposed on a mainboard of the intelligent terminal. In this case, as the SIM card is disposed on the mainboard of the intelligent terminal, the wireless network accessing device must be connected to the mainboard of the intelligent terminal via the Mini-PCIe interface in order to operate normally. This makes the wireless network accessing device unable to operate independently, which is inconvenient in use.